Sao x Naruto x Real World
by SunRisinFox
Summary: This is a mash-up made by me of Sao, Naruto, and the real world rated m for cursing and MAYBE OR MAYBE NOT yaoi I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAO THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, ONE CHAPTER A MONTH UNTIL SUMMER BREAK COMES SO DON'T EXPECT IT TO COME ONCE A WEEK UNLESS IT'S SUMMER BREAK.
1. Decisions

What is up everyone and welcome to my new story it's been a while since I created stories but now I'm back, today we are going to do a Naruto x Hinata, Kirito/Kazuto X Asuna/Asuna Y.

Story but there is a little addition that I'm adding, like always I'm going to be in it but YOU can also be in it and you can get paired with anyone BUT Naruto, Hinata, Kirito/Kazuto, Asuna/Asuna Y., Hanabi, And Silica. I am also going to have a pairing but instead of me deciding YOU decide who I'm going to be with alright? Thank you guys now let's hit the magic button and see my partners You can choose from and not me, ok start choosing

-Hanabi(she's my favorite naruto character, well… the second favorite, naruto himself is my first favorite of course)

-Sasuke(it could be a yaoi, unless you want someone else to do it, like you…)

-Silica(she's my favorite Sao character)

Ok make your decisions and send them to me and then I will make chapter one for you all

(make sure you make your choices now and send them my way I will only put on 5 people so don't spam me and I might choose you)

JA NE everyone


	2. The Start Of A Game With Family

_Hey guys sorry it took so long i have recently been caught up in my anime and manga my new manga that I have been reading is "Tokyo Mew Mew" and i highly recommend it for people who like animals and people who save the world so...Yeah...Anyways how have y'all been doing I hope y'all are doing great I sure am but high school is about to start dragging me down a few levels of my fanfiction making so i hope y'all are great...also I need a beta reader before i post these stories so I can actually get more people to read my stories it would make me REALLY happy so I am glad that y'all are reading this Thank you and enjoy the story._

-In virtual reality life is different but in real life…-

"It's just a load of shit" Fox said

"Who are you talking to Fox?" Kayla asks

"The narrator who's annoying as fuck" Fox says clearly pissed

-I'm you fucker so just stop breaking the third wall-

"Sorry" Fox says as he walks to the store to get Sword Art Online as it just came out

- _At the store with Fox and_ Kayla-

"Wow this sure is a big crowd fox" Kayla says worried

"Don't worry little sis they won't hurt you with me around I could kick their asses miles down the street in a couple of minutes" Fox says proud of his strength

"Oh yeah, where's Isaac, Fox?" Kayla says

"He wanted to stay home and watch over us once we get the game just in case because he said he had a bad feeling about this game" Fox says

"Also...Wasn't Naruto and Hinata Coming?" Kayla says confused

"Yeah but they were going on a date first they'll be here shortly" Fox says in a calm tone

- _1 hour later-_

"Were finally at the front of the line kayla" Fox says exited

"Yeah...But i'm hungry" kayla says as her stomach growls

"Don't worry we'll eat when we get home before logging on to the game" Fox said

"But I never knew a date would take this long" Kayla says completely confused

"Yeah...Wait what's taking them so FUCKING long" Fox says

- _with naruto and hinata-_

"Hey hinata you coming" naruto says

"Yeah i'll be right down in a few" Hinata says as she closes the bathroom door

"Ok i'll be here" Naruto says

'Oh yeah i got to let fox and kayla know we'll be there in a couple of minutes' naruto thought

- _with Fox and Kayla-_

Kuusou Mesorogiwi - Mirai Nikki ringtone comes on

"Hang on kayla someone's calling me" Fox says

"You really love that song don't you" Kayla says and sweatdrops when Fox replies with a "yes" and answers the phone

"Kon'nichiwa Naruto-san" Fox says

" **Hey Fox we'll be there in a few hinata is taking a shower and after that we'll be on our way ok?"** Naruto says on the phone

*sigh* "fine just hurry it up will ya were next in line" Fox says

" **Oh Shit be there in a couple of seconds then"** Naruto says

"Yeah yeah" Fox says as he hangs up on Naruto

- _with naruto and hinata-_

"Hinata hurry there at the front of the line" Naruto says

"Ok i'm done" hinata says coming down the stairs in a hurry and runs out the door into their car

- _With fox and Kayla-_

"3...2...1...and there here" Fox says as naruto pulls up and runs to them with hinata

*naruto fist bumps fox and hinata hugs kayla*

"Hey guys it's been a while" Naruto says

"Yeah it sure has anyways let's go in and get the game" Fox says

"Yeah" everyone but fox says

*they all walk in, get the game, pay for it, and drive off to their houses*

- _with Fox and Kayla_ -

"Alright kayla, am I gonna cook or do you want Isaac to do it?" Fox asks

"You" kayla says

"Ok" Fox puts on a apron and goes into the kitchen and all you hear is the sound of metal clinking against each other

- _1 hour and 30 minutes later_ -

"Ok kayla you better eat this nicely because we gonna get on that game and win every floor with Naruto and Hinata" Fox says

"Ummm...ok" kayla says

'Yeah he's going insane' kayla thought

"I heard that kayla" Fox says as he sweatdrops

"Oh...yeah sorry"kayla says

"Whatever" Fox says as he sets the food on the table and starts eating his share of food after saying "itadakimasu"

"Thank you for the food" kayla says

"Kayla say itadakimasu not our american word we're in japan remember you baka" Fox says

"Oh yeah sorry...teme" Kayla says

"Kutabare" Fox says

"Hey?!" kayla says

"Whatever let's just get on the game already" Fox says

"Fine...but this isn't over" kayla says

"Yeah yeah" Fox says in a calm tone not even giving a shit

*fox and kayla go into the get on there beds and hook up their devices and plug in the game*

"LINK START" Fox and Kayla say at the same time

*time skip(let's just ignore the set-up)*

- _with fox and kayla in the game-_ (Fox is: MizakuTheBloodyFox, Kayla is: KoolKatzMiku)

"Hey Mizaku are we done shopping after getting all that col" Miku asked

"Question is are YOU done buying Clothes and Furniture and but Armor and Weapons that would actually be useful to us" Mizaku said

*sigh* "fine" Miku says

*a bright blue light covers fox and kayla and they dissapear and appear in the center of the game*

"Hey Miku weren't we just here a couple of minutes ago" Mizaku says as he sweatdrops

"Yeah" Miku says disappointed that she couldn't that she couldn't put her furniture in her house

 _Phew finally finished anyways how was that boring yeah I guess you're right well I hope to see y'all in the next chapter I make because it's like 12:33 AM in the morning and I have school tomorrow so…_

JA NE EVERYBODY!


	3. The Starting Of A Death Game

_Hey guys i'm doing this chapter early so I don't forget to do it also if you want I can continue my other stories that I made and if you want to know I am making a new story, I won't tell you the name and I won't even give you a sneak peak, but thank you for reading my stories and thank you for the follows I love you all (not literally in the relationship way but in a...family kind of way) so thanks for the support and thank you for visiting my stories it makes me SO happy,_

 _REALLY thank you so much...well i'm on my way to a restaurant that my friend invited me too and I heard it's expensive but it's her birthday so she get's a discount well…_

 _ENJOY THE STORY!_

" **Welcome to my world** " A HUGE guy in a red outfit said

"YES AND NOW YOU GIVE US AN INTRO" Mizaku yells

" **This is a game you can never escape no matter what unless you beat it** " the huge guy in the red outfit said

"Dammit I thought this was an intro to the game" Mizaku says

" **Please shut the fuck up mizaku** " the huge guy says

"How the hell do you know me" Mizaku says

" **This is my world and I know everyone here** " The Huge guy said

"Oh yeah...DAMN" Mizaku says

" **Anyways...My name is akihiko kayaba and this will be the day you either die or stay alive by beating the game** " The now named Akihiko Kayaba says

- _Time Skip (i'm going to skip this so...here we are)_

*Mizaku sighs as he is walking around the town square and a guy in black runs into him*

"Owww" Mizaku says rubbing his waist

"Sorry, are you ok?" The guy in black says

"Yeah i'm fine" Mizaku says

*The guy in black's name was kirito and was walking with Mizaku to his apartment to stay for a while*

- _with Ramen and Lavender_ -

"Hey Lavender where do you think Mizaku and Miku are?" Ramen says

"Knowing Miku she's probably at her house putting furniture everywhere" Lavender said

"Yeah your right" Ramen says

"What about Mizaku?" Lavender asks

"Him, hmmmm... Probably talking to someone because of the games real release and reason it was out" Ramen says

"Hey isn't that him down there?" Lavender asks and points

"Yeah" Ramen says

- _with Mizaku and Kirito_ -

"HEY MIZAKU" someone yells

"Huh? What?" Mizaku says looking everywhere

"OVER HERE" Ramen yells running over to them with lavender

"Oh hey ramen, hey lavender" Mizaku says in a bored tone

"Who are they?" Kirito asks

"My friends in IRL" Mizaku says

"Oh...ok" Kirito says

"Hey Mizaku where have you been" Ramen asked

"Places" Mizaku says

"Was that even a real answer" Ramen says and sweatdropped

*The rest of the walk to the house was very silent so they decided to keep on walking*

-time skip(to the house)-

"Mizaku you back" Miku says

"Yeah yeah, also I brought some people with me too" Mizaku says

"RAMEN, LAVENDER YOU'RE HERE~" Miku shouted with joy and excitement

"Yeah yeah we're here, Hey Mizaku, what we having for dinner i'm starving" Ramen said as his stomach growled

"Aren't we all, well i'll go make dinner now, by the way Miku the couch isn't supposed to be facing the window" Mizaku said with a sweatdrop then left to go make dinner

"I'M STILL SETTING THEM UP OK" Miku shouted at Mizaku with rage

"Yeah yeah, and people say i'm a good male housewife" Mizaku says with sarcasm

"Actually they do" Miku says

"DAMMIT I WAS BEING SARCASTIC MIKU" Mizaku yelled

"Whatever" Miku said with boredom in her tone as she finished setting her furniture up

- _Time skip when dinner and the furniture was set up_ -

"ITADAKIMASU" Everyone but kirito says

*Everyone starts eating like they always do but kirito just stares at Mizaku wondering about miku's comment of Mizaku being a housewife*

"You're wondering about me being a housewife aren't you kirito" Mizaku said with a big sweatdrop

"Yeah~ I kinda am" Kirito admitted

"Just wait until morning and you'll see" Mizaku said

 _Hey guys sorry this chapter was really short I went as fast as I could type before I left because I had to go to school and then after that I am going to a colorado for a week maybe two so don't be sad but I won't be posting long stories but after that week i'll be sure to try to post a 2,000 word or more chapter in one of my stories well see ya soon_

JA NE everyone


	4. The Strange Morning(short chapter)

**-** ** _The Next Morning_** **-**

*Ramen and kirito yawn at the same time and get up to get ready since it was morning and then when they walk out of the door naruto drops down in laughter while kirito stares wide-eyed*

"Hmm?" Mizaku said looking back then saying "Good morning you two, how was your night's sleep?" Mizaku said

"...Question What's with the maid outfit?" Kirito says with a twitching eye

"Like I said I am a male housewife who's not dating anyone currently nor am I married" Mizaku says tilting his head smiling and laughing a little

"HAHAHA..HA...Omg your funny fox never thought you would wear THAT outfit in this game again" Ramen said trying to catch his breath

"Ramen, Do me a favor and come here" Mizaku said

"N-no!" Ramen yelled waking up kayla

"What's up with all the racket in here*YAWN*" Miku said

"Good Morning Miku, How did you sleep last night?" Mizaku said cooking breakfast in his maid outfit

"Fine...you know mom would KILL you if you were found out wearing that" Miku said

"Yeah….too bad….she's not here" Mizaku said falling to the ground with the breakfast plates breaking them and laying there

"MIZAKU!" Miku yells as she runs to him

"What happened to him?" Lavender said hovering over him

*Everyone freezes up and looks at her*

"Ummm...I don't know" Ramen Says

"I'll be right back, ok?" Lavender says almost in her room with mizaku

"Uhhh...Yeah sure~" Ramen says

*Lavender goes back into her room with mizaku, there was silence, then there was "WTF ARE YOU DOING, Oh wait, can I have that one?" "Sure, I don't see why not when you've worn that before" "Oh yeah I remember that day, It was Hilarious," Then mizaku and lavender come out of the door, Mizaku dressed into a female crimson Casual outfit, And lavender in the ouran highschool host clubs men's outfit

"OH GOD NO!" Ramen yelled

"OH GOD YES!" Miku yelled

"...W...T...F…?" Kirito said

*Mizaku and Lavender throws up their hand and sticks up a peace sign while holding hands*

"What's the matter never seen crossdressers before" Mizaku said spinning in circles with lavender

"Well I admit lavender looks amazing as usual but Mizaku needs to take that off I don't really see how you look cute in that dress" Naruto said

"Hey! I take offense to that" Mizaku said

"HEY WE'RE WASTING TIME, LET'S GO TO THE MEETING ALREADY GOD DAMMIT" Kirito yelled

"Fine fine, jeez let loose every now and then" Ramen said

"Please let me go" Mizaku said with a black jacket, black gloves, black pants, crimson shoes, and a crimson shirt

"Nice wear Mizaku, well then let's go" Lavender said

"YEAH!" Miku, Ramen, Kirito, and Mizaku said

"Thanks BTW" Mizaku said running out the door already ahead of them by a few seconds

"Wait up Miza-" Miku said only to get interrupted

"COME THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ANIMAL" Ramen shouted making everyone stare at him "Uh...hehehe…..sorry" Ramen said to the onlookers

"Come on let's go" Lavender said pulling ramen while Miku was getting a piggy-back ride from her

"HEY! Wait up" Kirito said following the group that was after Mizaku that was going to the meeting

 _Hey guy's sorry about the long wait but I have returned from a weekend long camping trip to corpus christi well hope you enjoyed I'll post this tomorrow morning since it's like 3:00 am_

 _WELL, Thanks for reading my story for today and-*yawn*-sorry about the interruption anyways I hope you enjoyed today's story and I'll see y'all next time also sorry for how short this chapter is along with why this is getting short is because I have lot's of stories that i'm making and soon to post in my list of stories_

 _FoxMaster13, Signing off_

 _JA NE, Everyone_


	5. Chapter 4 the meeting

_Welcome back my kits and today we bring ANOTHER chapter to SAOxNarutoxReal World Crossover thanks to my newest story that has 3,000 WORDS (_ _ **Screams in joy**_ _) I'm going to create a new chapter for this and OHSHCxNaruto & RWBYxNaruto so hopefully you enjoy this episode because it's going to be my last time on her for like three weeks but I will be on if you want me to beta read something when you have either 5 stories or 6,000 word entry so if you beta request me I WILL BE ON thank you for listening to my shitty story and i'll see you soon kits (_ _ **Vanishes with wind being shown and leaves all around the place**_ _)_

" _ **FOX! WHEN YOU GET BACK I WANNA SEE MY HOUSE CLEANED BY THE HOUR YOU GET BACK DAMMIT**_ " _The maid said coming into the room randomly_

' _Damn and to think I could get away with it' "Sigh"_

" _ **I FUCKING HEAR YOU FOX NOW GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND CLEAN YOU LITTLE SHIT**_ "

" _NOPE, SEE YA" (_ _ **Vanishes in bats this time with fur falling to the ground from his tail**_ _)_

" _ **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**_ "

*At the meeting talking about the first stage boss, at the very top of the stairs there's a woman who's wearing white clothing with a hood blocking her hair and face, and at the very end of the stairs/seats you can see a guy wearing a crimson robe making him look like an assassin from assassin's creed he was wearing the Legendary Phantom Gear from assassin's creed unity and his color was black and crimson with a tiny bit of orange to it and had arno's pistol with the ceremonial partisan, smoke bombs, phantom blade, etc. later on the group arrives and mizaku sits down next to the guy that is an assassin while the others sit next to the woman*

"Hey there!" Mizaku said putting his arm around the assassin

"Arm off" The guy said in a silent and almost alerting whisper to mizaku

"Awwww come on lighten up will ya" Mizaku said

"Sigh" 'why won't this kid go away' The assassin thought then looks at fox and his eyes widen as he looks at him when he was done examining him he starts to scream "WHAT THE HELL"

"AKITA!" Naruto yells as he tackles him in happiness

"..." Mizaku looks at them with a distant look thinking about the past in irl

"Mizaku what's wrong?" Naruto said

"I-it's nothing imma go explore the woods and do stuff" Mizaku said with a tinge of sadness in his eyes and a hinge of more sadness

"What's wrong with Mizaku" Naruto asked determined to help him

"He's remembering mother so you can't exactly help him" Akita said with a hint of sadness

"WAIT!" Lavender yelled chasing after Mizaku as he runs into the woods with so water coming from his head where his eye's are

*Everybody looks as lavender runs into the forest and they can see kitsune have tears coming from his eye's*

"Aw man, I hoped he wouldn't think about his mother but I didn't think it would be now when he saw me and you hugging" Akita said then realized how small naruto was compared to him and started chuckling to himself

"Alright, settle down, settle down, now that you're settled let's explain something serious" The blue haired guy in the middle said as the area get's tense and serious

"My scout team have found the boss room on this floor" The blue haired guy said as everyone gasped

"Oh right I forgot to say what my name was, my name is Diabel and it is my job as a knight to get everyone out of this mess" The now named blue haired guy said while everyone starts laughing

"THERE'S NO JOB SYSTEM IN THIS GAME!" Someone in the crowd yells and laughs along with the others

"Yes I know that very well, BUT I consider myself a knight for I can care very little but seem like I am the charming in the shining armor" Diabel said

"What you are is a load of bullshit" Naruto yells and falls to the ground laughing hard while everyone (but akita, miku, and kirito stares) at him in shock

"HEY WHAT ABOUT THE NOW DEAD 2,000 PLAYERS" An orange haired guy says "It's those damn others faults, so they should apologize to us by giving all their gear and items I bet even that guy in that crimson cloak is one too!"

"I ain't no damn beta tester, I didn't even have enough money for the gear when the beta even came out" Akita yelled

"S-so I bet somebody you know is right now right here s-so everyone who's a beta tester come on out" The guy said embarrassed that he was wrong

*Just then a BIG guy stands up from the stands walks down the stairs talking to the orange haired guy*

"Names agil, now if you didn't know the beta testers had no part of our problems for being lousy players, In fact I know somebody who gave me their weapon because they only wanted their new sword they just bought, funny thing is this one is better than the one he bought even though the 1st floor had some very expensive items that were over 10,000 col, he bought this one which was the highest cost on this floor which was 18,920 col and he wasn't even a beta tester and from what I heard from him floor 11 and up have JOBS that they earn lot's of col from so what imma go do is beat the bosses with him and get to floor 50 and that's when you will come for an inspection or to sell something i'll be up there waiting so the one who gave me this even though he's not a beta tester, his name is Mizaku and his friend Lavender was helping him out in the forest even SHE is not a beta tester AND just a reminder the beta testers were selling these guidebooks for FREE so get that stick out of your ass and sit the fuck down and let him finish speaking" Agil said Scaring everyone except for the beta testers there (Akita, Ramen, Kirito, and One other guy) and ramen along with miku

"HEY MIZAKU WRONG WAY" Everyone heard in the forest

"S-STAY AWAY I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" Mizaku yelled running out of the forest

"BUT YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR LESSON" Lavender yelled back running out of the forest with her sword

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mizaku then gets hit by the sword and get's down to almost low health while he was only two meters away from the safe zone

*Just then a crimson and white glow covered Mizaku and he got back up then the glow disappeared showing Mizaku at full health*

"HAHAHA I forgot I had three lives but now I have to level up again to get that life back since I only have a max of three lives" Mizaku said bringing out his menu getting closer to the group then pulls out his equipment and armor showing that it was the most expensive (There was even armor for his tail and his crimson fox ears) of the first floor but not as expensive for the next floors above it and then Everyone looks and sees a skill nobody has, it was called "A Kitsune's Gratitude" and "A God's Wish"

"A God's wish? I wonder what that does, along with a Kitsune's gratitude?" Mizaku said

*He looks at A God's Wish when he sat down at the stands and sits with one leg over the other, A God's Wish what it said surprised him, It said 'You will be able to have ONE wish granted once a year and be careful with what you wish for, because it could be a wish that could change you to a horrible degree'*

'That could be useful' Mizaku thought while Diabel was still talking to the group about what the guidebook was and what was inside it

*'A Kitsune's Gratitude makes you have fox ears and a tail with your favorite colors as the fur you also have the ability to transform from human to hanyou, hanyou to demon, demon to human, and human to fox, you will also have the same speed as a fox but you will now starve to death if you don't eat meat and you will die of thirst if you do not drink water, you will also die from lack of sleep if you do not sleep in a bed in a safe zone or in a canopy with someone around you, You need to praise the god by killing a bird at least once every week you also sleep for two days straight without waking up'

'Well that's useful but also stupid and has a chance of killing me' Mizaku said right as Daibel started to talk about grouping up with others, once mizaku heard that he was immediately partnered with his friends

"Wait how did I even get in you party if I didn't even accept nor decline?" Mizaku asked

"Oh right I have the skill to force people into my party" Lavender said smiling

"That's actually kinda weird" Miku said unknown to them except for kirito and asuna the boss room was told to them

Well imma head home since we go to the boss in two days unless you want me to die from no sleep, hunger, or thirst" Mizaku said

"But you don't die from those in this game" Ramen sweatdropped

"I can it's apart of one of my skills called 'A Kitsune's Gratitude' that's why I still have these ears and this tail" Mizaku said making them jump back in freight

"Well ummmm...I guess i'll see you in two days I guess" Ramen said

"Yeah" Mizaku said with a soft smile "Also don't be late Miku because I'm making dinner a 15:00 or i'll dump the rest of the food in the trash tonight" Mizaku said with a dark expression

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE CRAP WE'RE HAVING FOR DINNER" Miku yelled at him

"Oh right! We're having ramen, sushi, rice, and katsu pork but for me i'll be eating the katsu pork and the rice along with drinking sake" Mizaku said

"Then i'll eat the ramen" Ramen said

"YOU'RE NOT INVITED" Mizaku and Miku yelled

"Awwwww...don't be so harsh on him" Lavender said

"You're not even invited lavender" Miku said making lavender and ramen sit on the ground acting like they were just brutally attacked

"How could you say that" lavender and ramen said

"Kirito you're invited since you're going to waste all of that col on that stupid hotel down the street" Mizaku said

"I'll have to decline" kirito said

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE" Mizaku yelled

"Sigh" Kirito said as he gets up and starts walking with mizaku and miku

*To ramen and Lavender it looked like kirito was in a prison outfit (White and black) with chains on his hands and feet while Mizaku looked like a warden and miku looked like a guard*

"Ya know what lavender?" Ramen asked

"What?" Lavender said

"I think mizaku and miku make a great couple even though their brother and sister, hell they would even be the best goddamn guard and warden the town's jail would have in irl" Ramen said

"Actually now that I thought about it, that would be weird and also the jail would probably be a living hell if it weren't for mizaku being a great cook" Lavender said

"Yeah"

C-C-C-C-C-CLIFFHANGER!

See ya next time!


End file.
